boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Between Friend and Foe
This is the 25th episode of Season 3. Like the previous episode, this episode also has two parts. The first part was released on May 11, 2016 and the second part was released on May 21, 2016. Plot Part 1 The episode starts in the past, around the time that BoBoiBoy was about to leave Rintis Island at the end of Season 1. Captain Kaizo's spaceship appears and beams Fang, then known as "Private Pang", down to Earth. Fang taps his glasses, activating his mask and looking around his surroundings. He locates BoBoiBoy, Gopal, Ying and Yaya's power bands in the distance. Captain Kaizo commands Fang to convince the Power Bearers to give up their power bands. He also tells Fang to use violence if they refused. Fang accepts his captain's command. Suddenly, the ship starts to depart and Fang realizes that Captain Kaizo is leaving without him. Fang asks why and Captain Kaizo tells him that he feels that Fang needs more time to obtain the Power Bands, and he also wants Fang to investigate who are the Bearers of the Power Bands. Fang is reluctant to be left behind, but Captain Kaizo tells him that he will return when the time is right. Fang can only watch as the spaceship leaves, he clenches his fists and slowly made his way to the train station. Back to present time, where BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm and Fang stop their clashing strikes. Lieutenant Lahap asks why they stopped and BoBoiBoy declared that he and Fang will not fight since they’re friends. Captain Kaizo is not pleased with it. Lieutenant Lahap raves at Fang’s disobedience to Captain Kaizo’s order. Fang attest to his action by bringing up the past of which they left him alone while BoBoiBoy and friends are the only ones that were there for him. Just as Lieutenant Lahap is about to use force, Captain Kaizo offers himself to make ends meet with Fang, approaching them simultaneously. He then suddenly uses Energy Fist against Fang, who sides with BoBoiBoy. Fang guards it with Shadow Shield but Captain Kaizo breaks it, creating an explosion and throws back both BoBoiBoy and Fang. Instantly, Captain Kaizo charges at them with super speed while Fang attacks with Shadow Fingers. However, Captain Kaizo’s Energy Sword hacks the shadows to pieces. Then Captain Kaizo used Energy Shackle to immobilise Fang, shackling his limbs and waist which causes Fang great pain. BoBoiBoy shouted Fang’s name out loud. Captain Kaizo asks if Fang has forgotten who has took care of him before and that his true mission is to confiscate the power bands from BoBoiBoy and friends, not make friends. Fang submits a strained apology but all it does is trigger Captain Kaizo’s unwavering intention to punish him. BoBoiBoy transforms into BoBoiBoy Earthquake and summons Earth Golem to strike Captain Kaizo, only to be fenced off by his Energy Shield and the Golem breaks into pieces by his power kick. One of the rock pieces hits BoBoiBoy Earthquake afterwards and he ends up lying in pain on the ground. Captain Kaizo sets up a big dome of Energy Shield surrounding Fang, Lieutenant Lahap and himself. Lieutenant Lahap informs Fang how Captain Kaizo is among the formidable aliens there are in the galaxy by just observing his strong shield. Gopal includes that it’s the reason why Ying, Yaya and himself cannot access BoBoiBoy and Fang. Captain Kaizo then said to Fang, “You will regret your betrayal to me, Private Pang!” he continues to tighten up his shackle’s grip, making Fang scream in pain. “''Fang… My friend’s name is '''Fang'! Not Pang!” BoBoiBoy says, unwilling to accept Captain Kaizo’s way of addressing Fang that he knew as a friend. BoBoiBoy then resolved to do Elemental Split splitting for the first time into BoBoiBoy Earth, BoBoiBoy Water and BoBoiBoy Fire. BoBoiBoy Earthquake is ready to break Captain Kaizo’s Energy Shield which then made Captain Kaizo to strengthen it more, though BoBoiBoy Fire on the other hand is excited meeting BoBoiBoy Water for the first time and expresses his delight by clinging to BoBoiBoy Water’s Water Sphere. BoBoiBoy Water says “Ehh, ehh… Don’t shake up my Water Bubble!” trying to brush him off. BoBoiBoy Earth instructs them both to attack Captain Kaizo. BoBoiBoy Fire roots for BoBoiBoy Water to demonstrate his power. BoBoiBoy Water then performs the Water Shot towards Captain Kaizo’s Energy Shield, though it leaves no impact. Then BoBoiBoy Fire and BoBoiBoy Earth join the fight, attackping simultaneously with Multiple Fireball High Land Grabber, respectively. Seeing no effects done to the Energy Shield, Captain Kaizo chuckles and bragged, “There is nothing that can penetrate through my Energy Shield.” “Ooohh… being a show-off, are you?” asked BoBoiBoy Water. Then, he flies up high with his power and summons Water Whale Sphere, directing it to Captain Kaizo. BoBoiBoy Fire is astounded by it and decided to make a combo with his Maximum Fireball and release it to the target. Upon seeing it, BoBoiBoy Water shouts, “Wait, wait! Don’t!” Both attacks collide, resulting with Water Whale Sphere being evaporated and Maximum Fireball being extinguished before they reach the target. Gopal, Yaya and Ying looked with dismay. Captain Kaizo opened his mask and looked. “Why did you ruin my attack!?” BoBoiBoy Water raged at BoBoiBoy Fire. “Hehehe… It’s alright! Let me attack,” BoBoiBoy Fire persuades him and attempt to make another attack with his Fireball. Suddenly, His Fireball instantly got extinguished by Boboiboy Water’s Water Sphere. His face got soaked. “Why did you put out my fire!?” BoBoiBoy Fire berates. “You evaporated my Water Whale Sphere first!” BoBoiBoy Water argued. “Rrrr, you…!” BoBoiBoy Fire said in annoyance. BoBoiBoy Water counters, “What? What? Want to fight? Ha! Come!” BoBoiBoy Water hops side to side in a boxer’s manner. BoBoiBoy Fire groans furiously and evaporates the remains of water droplets on his face. The two Elements start brawling. BoBoiBoy Earthquake asks them to stop. Captain Kaizo got impatient and use Energy Push to smack them all which leaves them lying to the ground and fused back to BoBoiBoy. Captain Kaizo approaches him and said how the Power Bands are wasted on such naïve kids like them. BoBoiBoy cannot accept his presumption. He then transforms to BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm and moves with Lightning Speed and attempts to attack Captain Kaizo multiple times with his Thunder Blade but all attacks are evaded effortlessly. Until the time after Captain Kaizo did a backflip, he fence BoBoiBoy's Thunder Blade with his power-boosted hand which costs him a lot of effort. However, he managed to push BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm back. “Alright, if you really like clashing blades… Come, let us fight with swords!” He brings forth his Energy Sword and simultaneously disabled his other powers. Gopal said that sword was also used to defeat Ejo jo at one fell swoop. Fang, who is freed from the Energy Shackle warns BoBoiBoy to be careful. Captain Kaizo charged at BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm with a significant speed. BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm moved instantly with his Lightning Speed to Captain Kaizo’s right side. Captain Kaizo turns his sword and clashes swords with BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm. Captain Kaizo’s attacks managed to push back BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm several times in their series of attacks. Gopal applaud Captain Kaizo’s swordplay which make Ying ask him whose side is he on. Yaya spotted that the Energy Shield that interfered them was gone. Gopal adds that it’s due to the fact that Captain Kaizo only concentrates all his power to the Energy Sword. Yaya suggests they save Fang while BoBoiBoy distracts Captain Kaizo. Gopal tries to stop them however Yaya and Ying are struck with Lahap's attack that he absorbed from the P.E.T.A.I. robots before. They are safe regardless. 'Part 2' TBA Trivia *This episode displays the first time BoBoiBoy uses the Elemental Split to summon BoBoiBoy Earth, BoBoiBoy Fire and BoBoiBoy Water. *This also reveals that in order to do an Elemental Split, all the Elements must be at the same stage of power. *It is revealed that Lahap is the first character in the series who have not get fainted after eating Yaya's Biscuits and love Yaya's Biscuits. Gallery Eps25.jpg ep25.jpg|Boboiboy Water's and Boboiboy Fire's first encounter Videos TERBARU!_BoBoiBoy_Musim_3_EP25_Antara_Kawan_&_Lawan_(Bahagian_1_2) File:BoBoiBoy Musim 3 EP25 Antara Kawan & Lawan (Bahagian 2 2) BoBoiBoy_Musim_3_Episod_25_Antara_Kawan_&_Lawan_(LENGKAP) See Also Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Seasons